1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lifting device, more particularly to a vertical support structure for use in an elevator or a mechanical parking equipment and a lifting device having the vertical support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an elevator or a mechanical parking equipment utilizes a drive member to pull steel ropes or chains so as to move the same. However, use of the steel ropes or chains is risky due to possible breakage thereof, so that there is a serious concern for safety during use of the elevator or the mechanical parking equipment.